The present invention relates to a handle and SECURING arrangement and, more particularly, to a combined handle-securing arrangement.
A handle is used for opening and closing a drawer in a cabinet by slideably pulling or pushing the drawer along suitable rails present in the cabinet.
A securing arrangement is used to secure the drawer in its closed situation.
Thus, when a user wishes to open a drawer, the user must first to unsecure the securing arrangement and then to pull the drawer's handle in order to open the drawer.
When the user wishes to close a drawer, the user must first to push the drawer via the handle and then to secure the drawer closed using the drawer's securing arrangement.
Thus both opening a secured drawer and closing and securing an opened drawer require two independent actions.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a combined handle-securing arrangement which enables unsecuring and opening a drawer and/or closing and securing a drawer in a single action.